


【帕梦/黑帕梦】鬼使神差

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 极道设定。永梦被黑道大佬黎斗强娶，生下双生子后带着一个孩子逃离了。数年之后被留下的那个孩子找到了他。
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

金红色的夕阳斜斜照入小巷，把地面烤得滚烫发红，而漆黑冰冷的墙角阴影里传来肉体撞击的钝响和微弱的呻吟声。垃圾桶旁边有老鼠窸窣窜过的声音，钻进了下水道。  
黑色卷发的少年眉目英挺，脸蛋还有未消尽的圆润线条，他站在阴影和光线的交界，照亮的那只眼睛是剔透的琥珀色，但神情却格外冷漠。他双手插在黑色外套的口袋里，脚踩在躺在地上那人的腹部，脚尖下沉碾了碾。  
……太弱了。他想。  
手下人鱼贯而入，把那个少年从地上架起来，要把人带走，遭到了激烈的反抗，他向着黑衣少年扑过去，那两个人一吃惊差点脱手，连忙抓住他肩膀胳膊死死按住。他挣扎着抬起脸，脸颊上有淤青和血污，校服松松垮垮挂在身上——但依然可以看清他和黑衣少年相貌完全一样，只是眉目间满满的怒意，就像被棍棒打断腿的幼狼，依然倔强地露出獠牙咆哮挣扎。  
“……你们到底想做什么！”  
“……”  
“你不许碰永梦！”  
“……”  
黑衣少年蹲下身，漫不经心抬了抬手，手下会意动手劈晕了少年，把人拖走了。书包拉链扯坏了，裂着开口歪瘫在地上，书有一半被撞出来散了一地。他伸手指戳了戳一本被踩上半个脚印的，拎起封面歪过头看，扉页上规规矩矩写着“帕拉德”，字迹清秀可爱，和书里的龙飞凤舞的笔迹截然不同。  
帕拉德这个名字是他母亲起的——这一点檀黎斗告知过他。檀黎斗从没有大谈特谈过他对某人的爱情，毕竟檀家的家主不可能拘泥于这种软弱的感情，但他却对帕拉德素未谋面的母亲有着某种奇妙的执着——他似乎坚信对方深爱着他。檀黎斗会怀抱着脉脉温情说着“这是永梦喜欢的”，他的房间里还保留着宝生永梦用过的东西，包括床头的手铐和锁链，且并不认为有什么问题，因为永梦那时候还太小了，他会害怕，让他呆在这里更安全。  
帕拉德敏感地意识到如果提问为何母亲诞下双生子后消失，父亲一定会骤然变色，他闭口不谈，却隐约感到捏住了什么底牌。  
此前他对父亲反复念叨的那个名字没有什么实质感，黑道家庭如果双亲俱全幸福美满才是见鬼。直到刚刚，他见到自己的亲兄弟——那个和自己一模一样却又截然不同的少年，才动了心思。  
太弱了……在普通家庭长大的“哥哥”根本不可能打得过他，毫无悬念地被他踩在脚下。但交手时他却莫名感觉心跳很快，几乎要撞出胸口。他不可思议地兴奋起来，甚至对于对方轻易落败有些失望。  
他和他一样，有超乎寻常的机敏坚毅和凶狠，和平时那些普通对手根本不同……为什么，会变成这样呢？  
“少爷？”手下小心翼翼地呼唤着他。今天帕拉德很不寻常，既然查到宝生永梦的住处，只要按家主的意思直接过去把两人带回檀家就好，帕拉德却执意先来见见自己的兄长。他们家少主年纪轻轻却手腕狠辣果决、心思难以捉摸，他们早就领教过，不敢违抗，只好事事先询问帕拉德的意思。  
“唔……”  
帕拉德盯着书上的名字，思考着究竟哪里出了问题。  
……是因为宝生永梦啊。  
他恍然大悟。

今天的儿科依然一团糟，人手不够却挤满了哭声震天吵吵闹闹的家长和小患者，宝生医生今天九点下班，路上花了四十分钟，终于拖着疲惫的身躯回到家里。  
永梦推开门，把钥匙丢进鞋柜上的盘子里。客厅里一片漆黑，卫生间传来洗衣机运转的声音，帕拉德的房间门缝里漏出光。他脱掉外套去洗了个澡，换上睡衣，稍微吹了吹头发，去厨房热了两杯牛奶。  
微波炉里透出橙色的光，托盘旋转着。他双手反撑着倚靠着灶台，只按亮了油烟机的灯。刚刚冲过热水澡，浑身的疲惫得到纾解，他精神松懈下来，半眯着眼睛，已然有点困了。厨房里一时只有微波炉平稳的声音。  
……  
有那么一会儿，永梦以为是错觉：他的后背似乎被针刺了一下，让他忽然清醒过来。这是一种陌生而熟悉的寒意。  
他抬起眼，看到黑洞洞的门口的人影，不由得呼吸一滞，心跳乱了节奏。只那一瞬，他就反应了过来：那是帕拉德，站在门口没动也没说话。  
大概是他太累了，精神不太好吧。永梦眨巴眨巴眼，肩膀放松下来，习惯性地露出微笑，向帕拉德伸出手：“帕拉德。”  
高中生定定地望着他，没有马上过来，表情沉浸在黑暗中模糊不清。  
永梦有些疑惑：“帕拉德？”  
帕拉德给他一种怪异的感觉。他不由得担心起来，心里猜测着青少年是不是发生了什么事，遇到了什么难以开口的麻烦。好在帕拉德打消了他的疑虑，迈步从黑暗中走了出来，乖巧地握住了他的手。也许是握笔太久，帕拉德的掌心手指一片冰凉，有力地牢牢地圈着他的手，让永梦有点颤抖。  
“永梦。”帕拉德笑着说。

墙上挂的卡通挂钟走到十点半，帕拉德合上最后一本作业，抬头看了眼时间，再扭过脸看床上的人，被子隆起一团，可以听到均匀悠长的呼吸声，应该是睡着了。  
一整晚他都在试探他们相处的距离，最后大着胆子提出要和永梦一起睡。没有很难，让永梦答应没有很难，虽然有点犹豫，心软也很快，看来平时“帕拉德”就很依赖永梦……  
暖黄的灯光下，穿着睡衣的青年倚在灶台边，朝他笑起来。手指温热柔软，带了一点薄茧，位置和常年持枪持刀的人不同。碰到的瞬间帕拉德不由自主产生一种兴奋的颤栗，他说不清是缘由，也许是因为第一次彻底违逆了父亲的意思。  
一点，一点，一点点地靠近。  
帕拉德握着他的手，低头看过去。永梦比他娇小很多，扬起头对他说话的时候仿佛依偎在他身侧似的。漆黑的发梢带了一点水汽，睫毛抖动着，嘴唇是玫红色的，光洁的脖颈和锁骨裸露在空气中。  
如梦似幻一般的感觉。帕拉德难以把母亲这样的词放在永梦身上，他没有在黎斗身上感受过所谓血脉相连，那么，这种吸引力是因为血缘么？

永梦不容易睡得很熟，加上帕拉德写作业的时候没有关灯，床铺因为新的重量下陷摇晃的时候，他便从浅浅的睡眠里迷蒙醒来。  
“帕拉德。”他无意识地喃喃。  
“永梦。”帕拉德呼唤他。  
永梦任自己落入某人的怀抱，他没有睁眼，有人抚过他凌乱的发丝，触碰他的脸颊。他只是微微皱眉下意识躲了躲，若有若无的骚扰停止了，他很快再度陷入梦乡。

这一晚永梦睡得不好，他梦到自己又回到了那个房间。他后退的时候踩到了断裂在地上的锁链，随后看到了床上并排放着的两个襁褓。  
是孩子，他的孩子……  
起初永梦并不知道自己怀着双胞胎，黎斗甚至不肯带他去医院，而是叫了医生来家里看诊。最初的几个月过去，胎儿稳定之后，黎斗又会每晚来他的房间，把他抱在怀里要他，一次一次扶着他的腿弯进入他的身体，贴在他耳畔温柔地吐露爱语，但在永梦耳中这个人说的所有话都只会让有身孕的他感到胃部冰冷扭曲、泛起阵阵呕吐的欲望。父亲抚摸着妻子隆起的腹部对孩子说话本该是温馨的场面，但绝不是像黎斗这样，拉开永梦的腿，一边酣畅地进出水润软嫩的小穴，一边抚摸着他未成年妻子的孕体、询问对孩子名字的意见，就好像永梦也同样期待着他们缔结出的果实似的。  
帕拉德。在黎斗锲而不舍的询问下，永梦最终妥协了，疲惫地吐出一个名字。后来他才得知怀了两个孩子，好在黎斗没再问他这件事。  
他不可能期待孩子，还是绑架囚禁他的人的孩子。他不知道如果回到过去，再在小巷子里遇到浑身是血的黎斗，他还会不会救这个人。原本是出于善意的出手相救却把他拉进了无尽的深渊，彻底碾碎了他的人生。  
但是……如果把这两个孩子留在檀家的话……就等于把他们两个抛弃在了黑暗之中。  
要走……要赶紧带走他们……  
永梦颤抖的手指拨开包裹婴儿的小被子，露出两个可爱的睡脸。他们俩一模一样，头歪向中间，手对称摆在脸边，手腕上分别系着红色和蓝色的丝带。  
理智告诉他他不可能抱得动两个孩子。  
二选一。

今天永梦休假，他早就答应了要带帕拉德出去玩，但不知怎么的帕拉德似乎没有特别兴奋。  
果然还是有哪里奇怪……他不由得心里叹了口气。早上起来晾衣服，他检查了帕拉德的校服，有的地方刮坏了，他注意到书包拉链也坏了。永梦疑心帕拉德在学校被欺负但嘴硬不肯说，又不好多问，只能隐隐地心疼。原本想带帕拉德去公园商场逛一逛放松一下，这么一心疼，永梦拉着小孩又拐进了游戏厅。  
帕拉德双手插在口袋里，打量着游戏厅，耳边是震耳欲聋的音乐声和游戏音效声。永梦拽拽他，要他弯下腰，对他耳朵喊我们去玩那个，拉着他的手腕穿过拥挤的人群。  
家长带孩子打游戏好像不太像话……这大概是他第一万次做家长失败了。  
本来他也不太像家长。帕拉德这几年青春期窜个子窜得飞快，去开家长会老师都会以为他是哥哥问他为什么父母没有来。永梦也不得不承认，他和帕拉德的关系不太像通常的家长和孩子，他有时候也会依赖着帕拉德。  
他们是互相依赖着活下来的。

“……啧。”  
画面弹出游戏结束的画面，帕拉德又输了一局。他不轻不重地砸了一下按钮，不爽地啧了一声，脸上隐约露出阴鸷的神色。  
“帕拉德，你今天怎么了？状态好像不太对？”永梦嘟哝着。  
“再来。”帕拉德果断又重开了一局，全神贯注地投入了战斗。  
这么一打就打到了中午，帕拉德学得飞快，终于在最后一把赢了一次永梦。他们两个买了垃圾快餐和冰激凌，坐在公园长椅上吃。永梦今天吃得很少，吃了一个汉堡，和帕拉德分了半块炸鸡，就停了下来。  
帕拉德咬了一口汉堡，斜眼看到永梦一边东张西望一边舔甜筒，双腿无意识地晃来晃去，像个小孩子一样。永梦总是努力作为成熟的一方照顾他，却又在不经意的时候流露出孩子气的一面。比如有点冒冒失失的，比如轻易心软，比如打游戏的时候露出的飞扬的明朗笑容。  
“永梦晚上做饭给我吃吧？”帕拉德提议。  
“嗯？不好吃吗？”永梦被吸引了注意力，有点惊讶地扭过头来，嘴唇上还沾着草莓味的冰淇淋。他平时不让帕拉德吃快餐，怕影响身体发育，连自己也少吃了，今天是格外破例，没想到帕拉德却这么说。  
看起来很甜。帕拉德想。  
并不是不喜欢，永梦甚至命中了他喜欢的口味，他只是好奇平时他们吃什么。  
“不是，只是想和永梦一起在家吃饭。”他用摸索出的套路回答。  
果然他得到了想要的答案和温柔的微笑。

他们在一起呆了一整天，傍晚一起去买了食材回家做饭，永梦做饭水平很一般，但也不难吃。帕拉德发现自己很喜欢枕在永梦腿上用掌机打游戏，尽管永梦会责备地赶他坐好。洗完澡永梦跪在床上给他吹头发，手指轻柔地穿过他微卷的黑发，风热乎乎的，吹得他有点飘飘然了。  
是的，他一定是飘飘然了，所以没有注意到永梦看着他的眼神的变化。  
到了十点半，这是永梦允许的最晚的睡眠时间了。永梦端了热牛奶给他喝完，坐在床头，像哄小孩子一样盖好被子。  
帕拉德的手从边沿溜出来，拽住他的衣角：“永梦？”他说，“我们一起睡吧？”  
那一刻，永梦的眼神有些复杂。他慢慢拿下帕拉德的手，摆回去，掖好被角，这是拒绝的意思。  
“永梦？”帕拉德有些失望，但他没来得及继续撒娇，永梦就开口了。  
他轻轻地问：“他在哪里？”

不管怎么说，他和帕拉德朝夕相处那么久，是不可能不知道哪一个是他抚养大的孩子的。但他鬼使神差地记起了昨晚的梦境。  
他抱走了手腕上系着红丝带的孩子。很多人不知道，双胞胎里通常被叫哥哥的其实是后发育的那一个，只是胎位原因会先生出来。这个知识没什么用处，永梦疑心自己想到这个是在为自己开脱，但埋在心底的愧疚只会日益发酵。  
被他抛弃的那个孩子，现在好好地站在他面前了，他内心的冲击甚至盖过了被黎斗找到的恐惧，但经过了这么久的冷却，永梦意识到更重要的一个问题：帕拉德在哪里？  
他摸不透为什么这个孩子会冒充帕拉德，若是常人，帕拉德落到父亲手里，不必太过担心，但如果对方是黎斗，这事就没了定论，他必须问清楚。但问出这句话的时候，永梦依然被沉重的负疚感给攥住了。  
那个孩子就这样怔怔地望着他，然后……

帕拉德注视着永梦，露出了甜甜的笑来。

那一瞬间，永梦呼吸一滞，后背感到了针刺般的寒意。他忽然记起了这股陌生又熟悉的感觉来自哪里。  
仿佛黎斗在注视着他。


	2. Chapter 2

永梦坐在床边，他闭着眼睛，身上套着宽大的棉质睡衣，领口敞开着，臀部陷入柔软的被子里，露出光裸的两条白皙长腿。睡衣是帕拉德的，对他来说并不合身，袖口盖到手背，手指抓紧了被单。  
少年跪在地板上，挤进他双腿之间，几乎是有点虔诚地埋进他怀里。胸乳被嘴唇触碰的时候，永梦浑身颤了颤，但帕拉德没有给他躲闪的机会，近乎强势地用犬齿咬住了乳头，轻轻摩挲，随后全部含进嘴里，用力吮吸了一下，他能听到永梦猛然抽了口气。  
香甜的几滴液体漏入舌尖。不是碳酸饮料的甜味，香气在口中氤氲不去。帕拉德愈发贪恋地用力吸着，手指掐住了永梦的腰，不让人躲闪，右手抬起来捏住另一边乳头。永梦吃痛地呼出声，半睁开眼，却见少年毛茸茸的脑袋像小狗一样拱在胸口，他忽然没了挣扎的力气。

被帕拉德带回檀家的第一晚，他没有像自己想象的那样见到黎斗，却被小儿子侵犯了。被进入的那瞬间，他看到帕拉德黝黑眼眸深处的冰冷火焰。原来他也叫帕拉德，他没料到黎斗会把这个名字给他留下的孩子，他对命运的嘲讽无话可说。  
起初他不能理解帕拉德对他的痴缠，逐渐的，他能感觉到帕拉德在自己身上寻找着什么，每次呼唤，每次爱抚，每次亲吻，每次水乳交融，都是在他身上探寻着某种不曾得到的东西，只是融在血脉中的依恋和爱意汹涌而扭曲，永梦被冲击得摇摇欲坠。一个多月来，他一次次梦到自己怀孕时的场景，醒来便见到帕拉德搂着他，有时也会依靠在他怀中安眠。  
一个月后，永梦出现了怀孕的症状，开始容易恶心呕吐，头晕嗜睡、小腹隐隐胀痛，但他并没有怀孕，是他的孩子回到了他的身体里。  
他疲惫万分，没有力气去恨，也自认没有资格。是他丢下了帕拉德，让这个孩子变成这样，这是他自己的罪孽。

那天帕拉德一边把他压在地毯上从后面进入，一边吻去他睫毛上的泪珠。少年笑得纯真无邪：“永梦不喜欢父亲吗？没关系，我不会让他动我的永梦的。”  
“哥哥也不可以。”  
他们十指相扣，好像甜蜜的恋人一般，然而现实中发生的事却是永远洗不干净的污秽。永梦趴在地上，抽了口冷气，浑身都颤抖起来。他努力撑起身体，声音无法控制地带上了哭腔：“别……伤害他……不要……”  
他话还没说完，便被握住腰狠狠撞进去，突然粗鲁起来的动作把他要吐出的词句撞得支离破碎，不顾他的挣扎和哭喊，带着仿佛要把他碾碎一般的怒气，最后一口气射在了他的身体里。  
做完后帕拉德却又突然温柔起来，把他抱到床上，好好盖上被子，甚至还亲吻了他的额头和嘴唇，紧紧拥抱着他。  
帕拉德就是永梦的孩子不是吗？我就在你面前啊。不过如果永梦会伤心的话，带上那个冒牌货一起也可以哦，你开不开心，永梦？  
永梦闭着眼，耳中传来帕拉德轻快甜蜜的声音。他知道自己没有选择了。

“嗯……”永梦皱着眉，唇齿间漏出呻吟，揪紧了被子。敏感的乳粒被用力舔咬传来阵阵刺痛，但刺痛中还有异样的快感，让他微微红了脸。帕拉德埋在他胸口，似乎笑了一声，有着小孩子恶作剧成功的得意。  
帕拉德松口向后退了一点，永梦的乳晕颜色变深了，闪着水润的光泽，他又舔了一下，满意地看着它像乳酪般轻轻颤抖。他坐了下来，握住永梦的左脚脚踝抬起来，不等人反应就偏过头，贴着光滑圆润的小腿亲了一口。永梦无力地喘息着，腰已经软了。  
做了这么多天，他早就知道永梦的敏感点在哪里，就这样细细舔吻，逐渐抬高架到自己肩膀上，再顺着大腿内侧往下，把人推到床上向后仰躺。  
进入的瞬间，他从上而下俯视着永梦的脸，仔细看着永梦的每个细微的表情变化，内心被轻盈的满足感占据。他起初想占有永梦的笑容，但不止是笑容和温柔……皱眉的样子，红了眼圈的模样，被欲望攥住时心碎的眼神，都是那样吸引人。他浑然不觉自己是施暴者，沉浸在被永梦宽容的幸福中。  
永梦，永梦。他深深地进入，捧着永梦的脸吻了下去，尝到了淡淡的咸湿。永梦为什么不叫我的名字呢？  
永梦凝视着他。那双眼睛是如此漂亮，如水晶般清澈，眼角微微下撇，染上淡淡的胭脂色，睫毛一抖，泪珠便滑落下来。  
帕拉德。永梦说。


End file.
